The First Time
by Kady-SN
Summary: Sam is shy, horny, and still a virgin. He's also smitten with a girl from school. Can he find the courage to make her his, and get rid of his cursed virgin status? Set circa 2000. Sam is aged 16/17. Sam/OFC, Dean, mention of John. NC17 for het teen sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The First Time  
**Author:** Kadysn  
**Beta:** The amazing Suz Mc, the wind beneath my wings *humming theme to _Beaches_*  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sam/OFC, Dean, (mentions of) John  
**Rating:** NC17 (for teenaged het sexual situations)  
**Word count:**  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of pure fiction. I don't know the Winchesters *pout* and I surely don't own them, as much as I wish I could. I write for fun, not for money. Period. All OCs are mine.

**Warnings:** Het. Set pre-series, circa 2000. Sam is sixteen/seventeen.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Teen!chester Sam is shy, horny, and still a virgin. He's also smitten with a girl from school. Can he find the courage to make her his, and get rid of his cursed virgin status?

The First Time

~Chapter One~

He was _not_ his brother. Never as comfortable around girls like Dean was, Sam was still male, with all the hormones involved, and knowing that Dean had become _experienced_ by the time he was fourteen, Sam wanted some action himself. He just wasn't comfortable with going out and actively looking for it.

Besides, girls flocked around Dean. As yet, they hadn't done the same thing with Sam. They much preferred the charming, James Dean-ish swagger that came off Dean in waves. None of them seemed to be drawn to the gangly, lanky, geeky boy that Sam was, even though he was sixteen and starting to grow into his height, _finally!_

Dean often teased him about the fact that, embarrassingly, he was still a virgin...and God, how he hated that word. Dean's repeated offers to set him up with friends of the girls he was going out with didn't help matters any. He wanted to find his own dates, _thankyouverymuch_.

They'd been in the same town for almost two months while Dad was off hunting; long enough for Sam to be enrolled in school for a semester. He was enjoying this time to be able to be around other kids his age, and he even enjoyed the schoolwork. He'd never enjoyed life on the road with Dad and Dean, hunting all the things that, so to speak, went bump in the night. He enjoyed seeing the country, but having to stay in cheap-ass motels or run-down apartments...not so much. He dreamed of the day when he could take off on his own, maybe go to college. It was a dream he'd had for a few years now, and he didn't look forward to the fight he was sure to have with Dad about it.

Dean, when he wasn't out catting around, worked in an auto shop, repairing cars. Sam could tell how much Dean enjoyed the work. He was as good at it as he was at hunting. It was something he and Dad had in common. Sam often thought the only thing he had in common with Dad was his temper. He'd lost track of the number of times Dean had had to come between him and Dad when they'd been getting into each other's faces over something or another. He hated it, but there was no reasoning with Dad when he got an idea in his head about something, and no matter what Sam said or how he tried to get his point across, it was always Dad's way or the highway.

The day would come, Sam vowed, he'd take the highway.

wWw

Dad was still out hunting, Dean had a date, so Sam felt free to get together with some friends for an evening of pizza, stealthily acquisitioned beer, and studying. One of the kids in the group turned out to be Holly Jacobs, a girl Sam had been eying since the day he'd walked into first period English two months earlier.

She'd sat right in front of him, and as he walked past her to get to his desk her fragrance wafted up to him, and it pole-axed him. She was beautiful, she smelled delicious, and it made all his underused hormones sit up and take notice.

As he sat down, extending his long legs under her chair, she turned around and smiled at him. Her cornflower blue eyes glistened and her lips, soft and pearlescent pink, curved upwards, making her dimples pop out. Sam wanted to reach out and take a long skein of her platinum blonde hair into his hands and caress it. Instead, he smiled back at her shyly, and was embarrassed to feel his cheeks warm. When she turned back around to face the front, Sam ran a shaky hand through the long hair hanging over his eyes and called himself an idiot.

When Sam walked into his friend Brad's house, there were already several kids there. The aroma of pizza already filled the room, and Sam felt his stomach rumble appreciatively. He waved at the group and said "Hey!" as he found a place on the sectional couch. After exchanging greetings with some of the guys, he looked up when he heard some of the girls entering the room from the kitchen. Holly was one of them.

Sam felt his stomach twist nervously, and he rubbed at it as he watched Holly cross the room toward him. She took the empty seat next to him, and when she smiled and said softly, "Hi, Sam!" he nodded, but he couldn't get a reply to come out. All he managed was a grunt. He cringed as she turned to speak to another girl on the other side of her.

_Smoothe operator you're not, Winchester_ he blasted himself. _Find your balls and use what Dean's taught you. Talk to her already._

Easier said than done.

Sam reached into his backpack and drew out his notebook. He'd already finished all his homework; he hadn't needed to join in this study group but had come anyway just to hang out. He'd also been hoping Holly would be there. Just to be in the same room with her, to be able to look at her and watch her as she laughed and chatted with their friends was enough to get his motor revving.

Under the long fall of hair over his eyes, he studied her. The lilac sweater she wore skimmed her curves, making Sam itch to run his hands over her. Her jeans were snug, and worn in places Sam ached to investigate. Her scent...God, her scent...was soft and warm and a little musky and it made his mouth water wanting to explore every inch of her and discover places where he could make her hot and wet.

Those thoughts alone made his jeans tighten in embarrassing ways. He covered his lap with his notebook, and hid his face, hoping no one noticed the wood he was sporting.

When Holly raised a longneck and took a sip of beer, Sam felt a shudder run through him. The way Holly's lips covered the mouth of the bottle made him imagine what it would look like if she took his dick between those lips. The mental image made him squirm.

Holly turned back toward him and sent him a soft glance and a sweet smile. "Hey, Sam. What are you working on tonight? Did you get the report for Mrs. Talbert's class finished?"

Sam nodded and managed to croak, "Yeah. I, um, finished it during study hall. You?"

Holly shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm close. I still have to look up some stuff. What'd you bring to work on tonight?" she asked as she leaned forward to put her beer on the coffee table in front of them. Sam's gaze locked on her chest; the v-neck of her sweater revealed the curves of her cleavage as the knitted fabric fell forward enough to give him a peek of her lightly freckled skin and just the tiniest hint of the lacey bra that cupped her breasts.

His face flushed, Sam admitted, "I didn't, actually. I just came to hang out. You know...free pizza and beer. Always a good thing."

Holly's giggle warmed him. "I get that. Since you're not working on anything, would you be able to help me with my history? The test we have tomorrow's freaking me out. I'm nowhere near ready. Run some dates by me?"

Sam nodded and accepted the note cards Holly handed him. Clearing his throat, he looked at the first card in the stack and read the words on it out loud....

wWw

After that night, Sam and Holly started to meet each other in the hallways at school: at her locker between classes, eating together at lunch, and finally, at her house. Sam was still a little nervous around her, but over time it got easier for him to talk to her and to do so without his hormones overloading every time. He still jonesed for her; that was a constant, but he didn't get instantly hard every time he was in her presence for longer than a minute.

Dealing with Dean, on the other hand...yeah, that was a joy.

Sam walked into the run-down apartment he and Dean were living in while Dad was away. For once, Dean was there ahead of him. It was close to midnight, and Sam had expected to be home and in bed long before Dean dragged in, only to find his brother kicked back on the ratty couch, beer in one hand and TV remote in the other.

"Hey, bro." Dean looked back at him with a tired smile.

"Hey, Dean. No date?" Sam asked as he tossed his backpack on the floor next to the door and ambled across the open room to the couch where Dean was sprawled out. He thumped on his brother's feet until Dean moved them, then Sam sat beside him and sighed loudly.

"Date's over. Chick had to get home early."

"Dude, I assume she has a name. Didn't you care enough to remember it?" Sam gave Dean a look that he knew would be ignored.

"Um, well...yeah, she has a name. Sara...Shelly—" Dean caught the look Sam gave him, then shrugged. "Ok, it's an S name. Sue me." he grinned lasciviously, then added, "Fuck, she was hot. Yeah..."

Sam shook his head. Typical Dean. The epitome of 'Wham, bam, thank y' ma'am.' Fuck 'em and leave 'em, but at least he left them with a smile on their faces. Sam would give at least that much to his older brother. He was curious about something, though, so he turned to look at Dean and asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted, "Dude, where'd that come from? What? You wake up this morning with girl parts, or something?"

Sam knew he should have expected Dean to smirk and avoid the question, but he wanted the answer, so he persisted. "Dean, I'm serious. Have you ever been in love? Have you ever loved a girl, and not just been in it for the sex?"

Dean shifted on the couch, turning so he could look at Sam full on. "What's this about, Sam? What brought this on? Seriously. Don't tell me..." He tipped his head down so he could look into Sam's eyes under the fringe of hair covering them. "Do you have a girlfriend? Dude...you do!" He grinned hugely at Sam and reached out to thump him on the knee.

Sam felt his face flush. He didn't respond to Dean's assumption, no matter if it was right or wrong. He knew no matter what he said, Dean would get mileage out of it, and he didn't want to give him any satisfaction.

Dean could read his brother like a book. "Sam, I'm not going to shovel shit at you. Answer me seriously. Do you have a girlfriend?"

For a few moments, Sam considered just walking off and not continuing the interrogation, but he wanted answers of his own so he decided he'd be honest with Dean. It was only fair, he supposed. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly?' Either you do or you don't. It's not a hard question."

Sam sighed then looked up at Dean and said, "No, but I want her to be."

"What's her name, Sammy? Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Dean asked, giving his shy brother an encouraging grin.

"Because I knew I'd catch crap from you and I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides—" he paused to gather his thoughts.

"What? C'mon, Sam, this is your chance. Talk to me. I promise I won't tease you--" Dean reached out and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it a moment, "—much." He smirked, but when he saw how Sam started to back down, he backpedaled, and added, his voice low and serious, "Just kidding, Sam. C'mon, tell me about her. I wanna know."

Sam frowned, unsure if he wanted to continue, but seeing the earnest look in his brother's eyes, he exhaled loudly, then admitted, "Her name is Holly. Holly Jacobs. She's one of my friends at school."

Dean smiled and nodded. "And?"

"And...we've been hanging out a lot." Sam looked over at Dean and after a brief pause, decided to go for broke. "She's so beautiful, Dean. So nice. I—"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Dean—"

"It was another simple question, Sammy. Have you kissed her?" Dean dipped his head to look up into Sam's eyes, hidden behind that long fringe of his hair.

Sam blushed. "Not yet."

"So what's stopping you, dude? Where's your 'nads, man?"

wWw

Thinking back on the conversation he'd had with Dean made Sam blush all over again. He hated it, and it made him feel weak and girly, and the fact that he'd actually sat through 'the talk' with his brother just added misery to the embarrassment that made his stomach ache. It wasn't the 'birds and the bees' conversation, thank God. That had happened years ago when he'd woken up one morning sporting wood, and Dad had noticed it. That had been bad enough, but Dean had too, and had made sly comments until Dad had growled at Dean and sent him outside to detail the 'Pala.

After Dean said, "Yes, Sir," and slipped out of the room, Dad sat on the edge of Sam's bed and, his tone crisp and matter of fact, went into a spiel that had Sam cringing.

The talk he'd had with Dean was just as mortifying, and Sam wanted to forget it, but then again, he knew that the advice Dean gave him was worth remembering. Dean had the experience to back up his words, so Sam mentally shrugged and decided to keep the advice in mind for when he needed it...just in case.

Just the word 'condoms' out of Dean's mouth was enough to bring a hint of pink to Sam's face, but when Dean said, with his patented wise-ass smirk, "You won't need the extra large like I do," Sam wanted to slug him. He had to fight back the urge even stronger when Dean then asked, "Do you need me to show you how to put it on like I did for your socks?" By the time Dean advised, as he pulled out an obscenely large box of condoms and handed them to Sam, "Forget about the neon ones. That's just too gay," Sam thought he'd had just about enough of his brother's smart-ass attitude. Just holding the huge box of rubbers made Sam realize how much of a man-slut his brother really was.

He sucked it up, though, and settled in to listen to Dean's advice, especially when Dean's expression grew more serious, and surprisingly enough for Sam, almost flustered. He rarely saw that from Dean, so Sam listened quietly as Dean began considering what techniques he thought Sam should use when he finally got around to hooking up with Holly.

"Maybe you should do...wait, no. I know! You should try...wait, you'd hurt yourself." As Dean went from one idea to another, and not being happy with any of them, Sam put his face in his hands and groaned. Then Dean said, "Be gentle, but not so gentle she'll think you're scared or gay. Oh, and don't forget foreplay because girls love that shit. Besides, give her the O before you're even inside her and she won't even know you're a virgin."

Sam, embarrassed by the whole idea, still needed to ask. "Shouldn't I just tell her?"

"Fuck, no! You wanna make her think you've banged everything from Miami to San Fran!"

When Dean continued, going into the mechanics of the old 'in and out', Sam had finally had his fill of his brother's coarse, but well-intentioned, advice. Disgusted, he yelled, "Enough!" Leaving Dean on the couch, Sam thrust himself up and crossed the room and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Later that night, when all was quiet and he knew Dean had gone to his own room, he vaguely heard his brother's snores through the wall between their rooms. Sam lay in his bed, thinking of what Dean had shared with him. Just the thought of doing with Holly what Dean talked about...kissing and caressing, tasting, baring himself and her to each other...Sam groaned as he felt his dick expand, tenting the crotch of his boxers. He pressed a hand over the mound and rubbed at it, craving relief from the ache.

Feeling glad that, at least in this instance, he had privacy and a room to himself rather than having to share sleeping space with Dean, Sam slipped his hand under the waistband of his shorts and clasped it around his dick. He gave it a few strokes, and thumbed the tip, drawing the pre-cum down the length until it was lubricated and slid easily within his grasp. As he jerked off, arching into his hand, he imagined having sex with Holly, and the giving and receiving of pleasure they would share, until, with a guttural moan he came, the warmth of his release shooting out over his hand and stomach.

Sam met Holly at her locker the next morning, and it was all he could do to look her in the eye as he thought about jacking off to thoughts of her the night before. He leaned against the locker next to hers as she pulled her first period books from within. She smiled up at him and asked, her voice soft and silky on his ear, "Save us a table at lunch?"

Sam nodded and just then, the bell rang, signaling the students that first period was just about to start. To his surprise, Holly stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, then slammed her locker shut and moved past him toward class. Flummoxed, Sam stood there a moment then with a grin, he turned and followed her into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

After school, Sam walked Holly home, and when she reached out and clasped hands with him, he smiled softly. The butterflies that had been swarming in his stomach quieted, and for once, Sam felt at ease and not the least bit worried about where his relationship with Holly was going – where he _hoped_ it was going.

When they reached her house and she opened the door, they stepped inside and Holly commented, "My parents won't be home for a while."

"Really?" Sam asked, not sure how she intended him to take her offhand remark.

"Yeah. If you, uh, want to study in my room, we can do that."

Sam nodded and, catching the tone of nervous anticipation in Holly's voice, he guessed what she was saying. When she offered to get them something to drink, Sam shook his head and said, "I'm good," and, keeping their hands linked, he allowed her to lead him upstairs.

She opened the first door on the left, and Sam stopped momentarily in the doorway and looked around. "You must like purple," he commented, noting how the color dominated the room. The walls were a soft lavender, the eyelet curtains around the lone window across the room were a very pale tint of the same color, and the floral border that wrapped the walls near the ceiling were splashed with tints and shades of lilac and a deep blue-violet. His gaze fell upon the bed against the wall to their left, covered in, not surprisingly, a deep purple quilted bedspread. It was nice, he thought, and complemented her on it.

"Thanks. Not too girly?" Holly looked up at him with a hopeful grin. "You aren't freaked out by it?"

"No. It's nice, Hol. It suits you." Sam gazed down at her for a long moment then, dipping his head, took her mouth in a gentle kiss. When she moaned, so softly he felt it more than heard it, he opened his mouth and hesitantly slipped his tongue out to run it lightly over the curves of her lips.

She moaned a little louder the second time. Dropping his backpack, Sam reached out and drew Holly closer. He took her face in his broad hands and held it, then tilting his head slightly, fit his mouth over hers for a deeper, more satisfying taste of her. Instincts kicked in, and not needing to remember any of the suggestions Dean had given him, Sam somehow knew what to do as he held her. She felt so good, tasted even better, and Sam forgot all about homework and everything else as his world became centered on only one thing: Holly, and how much he wanted her.

Pulling her head back slightly, Holly took a gasp for breath, and said, "Sam!"

He dipped in for another taste of her before he asked, "What? Going too fast?" He hoped she wouldn't put the brakes on. As close as they were holding each other, Sam knew she had to be feeling his boner as it was pressed against the flatness of her abdomen.

"It's not that," Holly said, as she pulled back further. She reached down for his hand and, stepping further into the room, drew him with her to the edge of her bed. She reached up and, slowly began to release first one button, then another, on his shirt until it was hanging loose, baring his smooth chest to her gaze. She ran a slender hand over his skin, and teased at one of his nipples.

It was Sam's turn to moan. When she flicked over his nipple with the long nail of her thumb, he gasped and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. When he felt the warm wetness of her tongue flick over the sentient bud, he grunted, and jerked a little.

"Ticklish?" she asked as she slipped her hands inside his shirt to run them up and down his sides, from waist to armpits and back.

"No," Sam sighed raggedly. "Feels good. You feel amazing," he admitted. His hands were just as busy as hers were. As she continued to nibble on him, Sam reached between them to unfasten her blouse, and when it was undone, they worked together to take their shirts off, tossing them to the floor. When her torso was bare but for the sexy, lacy bra that hid her curves from his gaze, Sam leaned down and, starting at the side of her neck just under the lobe of her left ear, began to nuzzle and suck at her light, musky-scented skin. He nipped, gently bit, and sucked on her, leaving a small patch rosy and slightly swollen before he moved further down. He rooted his nose along her collarbone, and flicked out his tongue to leave a dampened trail downwards, and pressed a kiss over her heart. Finally, he leaned down far enough he could take the rosy pebble of her nipple into his mouth.

Holly gasped, and clasping his head in her hands, her fingers feathered through the soft locks of his hair, she held him close, drawing his opened mouth and flittering tongue more fully over the curves of her breast.

Sam wanted, _needed_, more. He drew Holly down with him on her bed, and laying her back, followed her down to lie beside her. He continued to suckle upon her, going from one breast to the other, and cupped the beautiful mounds of her flesh to bring them more fully into his mouth. He loved her taste, slightly fruity, and sweet/salty.

Holly ran her hands all over him, over and around his chest, the tapered curves and angles of his back and shoulders, and down to cup and press the cheeks of his butt through the coarse fabric of his denims. As they shifted their bodies, nipping and sucking, and caressing, Sam noted how well their bodies fit together. The hardness of his cock, even through the layers of his jeans and underwear, felt so fucking good nestled next to her he knew he needed to slow down a little or he'd shoot off his load in his pants.

He drew back slightly, her nipple popping out of his mouth with a little sucking noise, and Sam grunted again and gasped for air. "Hol...baby...we need to slow down."

"Why?" she looked up at him, her passion making her soft blue eyes turn dark and smoky.

Sam grinned ruefully at her, admitting, "I'm gonna make a mess of things pretty damn soon if I don't."

"But, I want you so much, Sam." Holly reached down between them and cupped him, and just the slight sensation of her thumb rubbing down the hard, throbbing ridge tenting his pants made Sam jerk against her.

"Baby, I want you too, but I don't want it to end before it even starts." He wished he were more experienced at this, and not such a fucking noob. He wanted to be smooth and suave, and have all the right moves, and instead, all he could do was tremble and be nervous, and hope like hell she didn't figure out he'd never done this before. Hoping he could cover up his inexperience and that Holly wouldn't realize he was making it all up as he goes, Sam dipped down to kiss her again, one sip and then another. "Let me..." he whispered, open mouth to open mouth, breathing the words more than speaking them. "Let me make it good for you." He hoped he could do it.

Holly nodded, her hair spread out under her in a silken fan. Sam bent down over her once more, and let his hands and lips blaze a trail over her warm, satiny skin that smelled of a delectable combination of her strawberry body wash, the light perfume she always wore, and her own spicy scent Sam knew he'd never forget.

As he licked and nipped, and ran his tongue over and in her belly button, his hands delved between them and began gathering and lifting the hem of her skirt up her thighs until her satiny panties were the only thing between her triangle of curls and his hand.

He hadn't touched her yet, and Sam could feel heat emanating from her. Heat. Moist heat. He moved his hand slightly, and just barely cupped her mound, and when she responded by opening herself to him, Sam allowed his instincts to take over. He slipped a finger under the lacy edge of her panties, and after teasing through the curls hidden from his gaze, found her center. Hot. Wet. He leaned down and pressed his nose against the dampened fabric, and breathed in her spicy musk. He realized that this..._this_...is what sex smelled like; a woman's sex. He _liked_ it!

"God...Sam!" Holly cried out, her hips thrusting up towards his head. He momentarily rested the side of his face against her lower belly, just over her hipbone, and shushed her soothingly. When she calmed down a little, he resumed his teasing touches and tastes. He grew bolder. He slipped his finger over then through the lips of her moistened center, and after a moment, with a curl of his finger, and a start of surprise, found what he'd been searching for.

His thoughts turned momentarily to what he'd learned from Dean the night before. _"Don't forget what I'm telling you, Sammy. Do it, and it'll make her lose her mind. Find that spot, and she'll think you're a god. Do it right, and that's what she'll call you." _

Holly's back arched from the bed, her mewling cries giving Sam more courage to continue. He flicked his finger inside her, and found a spot that made Holly squirm under him. Pleased at his success, and urged on by her reaction to his efforts, he continued. After a couple minutes, he withdrew his finger, and smiled when she moaned in disappointment. He grasped the elastic waistband of her panties and drew them down her hips, assisted when Holly lifted up, making it easier for him to pull the fabric free. He drew the satin down her legs and off her feet.

That hindrance out of the way, he returned his attention to where they both wanted it to be. Suggestions from Dean in the back of his mind, and his confidence growing, Sam dipped his head and buried his nose right into the curls at her center. He loved her dark, musky scent. He wanted to taste her. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled, and determined to find out, he used his fingers to spread her nether lips apart, and with the tip of his tongue, ran it up and down the length of her opening, gathering up her juices. He sipped from her, and his first taste thrilled him so much he was afraid he'd come right then and there. He realized this was something he could spend a long time doing, and hoped he'd get the chance to do more of it later on.

Holly's gasped pleas and moans, and the way her body trembled under him, made Sam all the more intent and sure of himself and his ability to give her as much pleasure as he had it within him to give. Pushing thoughts of finding his own relief away, he continued to delve within her core with his talented tongue, fucking her with it, bringing her to the edge until she cried out, his name hoarse on her lips.

Except for the movies, and the occasional glimpses he'd gotten from Dean's porn watching, Sam had never seen a chick having an orgasm. Watching Holly's up close and very personal, he realized how much better the real thing was. He gave himself a mental high-five, wanting to shout out, "Hell, yeah!"

As Holly came down from her high, Sam moved back up her body, leaving little kisses and love bites along the way, until he was able to look her in the eyes and see how flushed she was. He leaned in to kiss her, and let her taste her own spice on his tongue.

Holly hummed softly, and relaxed against Sam's lanky body. "I don't think I can move. I know I can't feel my toes!" She giggled when Sam turned to his side and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and blew softly into her ear.

Flicking out his tongue, Sam rimmed the curve of her ear with it, and chuckled when she squirmed in his arms. The curve of her hip butted against his dick, still hard and aching, and he was afraid he'd die from an extreme case of blue balls. He hoped Holly would give him a hand, so to speak, but he told himself not to expect it. It was all for her this time, he convinced himself.

When Holly shifted position, and rubbed against Sam, he could tell the moment she realized he hadn't come when she did. Her eyes rounded in surprise, and a moment later, she frowned in remorse.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I didn't realize..."

"It's ok, Hol. I'll be fine." Sam rolled over on his back, and when Holly lifted herself above him, he reached out to wrap his hands around her waist.

She raised up and, giving Sam a saucy grin, Holly reached out and slipped the metal button on his jeans through the loop, then slowly, agonizingly slow in Sam's opinion, lowered the tab of the zipper down, tugging it gently as it passed down over the hard ridge of his cloth-covered cock. When she tugged on his waistband, Sam lifted his hips just enough for her to lower his pants and boxers, allowing his dick to spring up.

"Oh, Sam..." Holly sighed as she took his penis in her hand. She looked at it, then up into his eyes, and Sam knew there was no way in hell he could hide from her how good it felt having her hold him that way. His eyelids closed for a moment, and he groaned as she began to move her hand slowly up and down his length, first gently, and then with more pressure and confidence. He felt the pressure begin to build, and when she ran her thumb over the slit at the tip and gathered up some of the pre-come leaking out, he gasped and felt his hips jerk as her hand pumping gathered speed with the added moisture, allowing his dick to slide easily within the curve of her hand and fingers. Between the hand pumps, she fondled his balls, rolling them in her hand gently.

Sam couldn't hold back. When the pressure grew too intense, and Holly's fingertip hit a certain spot right under the ridge of his cockhead, he felt it all go. His hips pressed forward, his dick well and truly fucked by her wonderful hand, and Sam spewed jets of creamy pearls over her hand and his stomach.

Sam was nervous afterwards, and he didn't know why. Whenever he'd thought about 'after' he'd wondered how it would be. Relaxed, zoned-out, in a 'happy place?' Cuddling, maybe? When Holly rose from the bed and escaped to the bathroom, Sam realized he was actually a little relieved. When she returned a few minutes later, he took his turn in the bathroom, and hurriedly cleaned himself up. When he got back to her bedroom, he found Holly sitting on her bed.

"Hol?" She looked up at him and Sam realized he wasn't the only one who felt unsure. "You okay?"

She nodded and gave him the sweetest smile, and Sam knew it would be ok. He crossed the room and joined her on the bed, and for the next little while they leaned back against the headboard together, his arms around her, and they talked, giggled, and kissed.

By the time they heard the front door open and close downstairs, and her parents called out Holly's name, they were sitting close together at her desk, working on Holly's homework. When Holly's mom stuck her head in and said hello, there was so sign that anything untoward had happened only an hour ago.

Sam accepted an invitation to have supper with them, so it was a couple hours later when Holly walked Sam to the door, and they stood close together, whispering, that Sam finally found the nerve to ask her, blushing hotly, "Hol, earlier, when we were...you know...was it good for you? Did I do it right?"

Holly gave him a sweet smile, and took his face in her hands. "Oh, Sam...it was perfect. I loved it. You didn't even have to ask. Couldn't you see it?"

"Yeah, I did, but, well...I just needed to know, for sure, y'know?" He leaned down and kissed her, keeping it light and soft, knowing they couldn't start something with her parents in the next room. "When can we do this again, Hol?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I don't know. We have to be careful. Soon, though...it has to be soon!" Holly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and he pulled her close, and he knew it couldn't come soon enough.

wWw

As soon as he walked into the apartment and glanced over at Dean, Sam knew the interrogation was about to begin. He dropped his backpack beside the door as usual, then went to the couch and fell across it, toeing his tennis shoes off onto the floor.

Dean was sitting at the kitchenette table, with a sandwich and a longneck in front of him. His mouth full, he spoke around it and asked, "So, Sammy, how'd it go? Give me the deets, dude."

Not wanting to kiss-and-tell, Sam tried to ignore his brother by reaching for the TV remote and thumbed the set on. He flipped through the channels and knew Dean wouldn't leave him alone until he said something. He was right.

"Sam, c'mon, man. Gimme a little," Dean grinned after he took a long pull from his beer. "I helped you out, gave you pointers. Least you could do is let me know how they worked for you."

"Dean, I—" he hedged, not sure what he could say, what he wanted to say, without spilling everything.

"You what, Sammy?" Dean asked as he took the last bite of his sandwich. He took a moment to toss his trash away then he strode across the room and made Sam sit up before plopping down beside him. He waited for Sam to continue. When Sam said nothing, Dean gave him a raised eyebrow as if to say, _I'm waiting..._

Sam sighed, then used the remote to turn the TV back off. He tossed the remote to the side then turned his head and looked straight at his brother. "We didn't exactly, well, go all the way, Dean."

"What does _not exactly_ mean in this case, bro?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Please tell me you at least got to second base with her. If you didn't, then I have no hope for you."

Sam felt the blood rise to his cheeks and scalp, and was embarrassed knowing Dean could read that reaction like a book. When his brother tipped back his head and let loose a roaring laugh, Sam began to rise from the couch in frustration until Dean reached out and stopped him.

"C'mon, Sammy, tell me at least something that happened. I have to live vicariously through you this time."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're always hooking up with some girl or another. You don't have to get your thrills through me. You get them all the time on your own."

Dean nodded, having to agree. "Maybe so, but you're my brother, Sam. I gave you pointers last night. I wanna know if you used them."

Sam refused to go into details, and he told Dean as much, but he did share one thing. "Well, I...uh...I tried...uh...I mean, she really liked it when..."

"When what? You're so killin' me, dude! Spit it out!"

Dean's comment made Sam chuckle. He shrugged and admitted, stuttering, "I like to...like to go...go..."

Dean chuckled. "Go down on her?" he guessed. "Lick up her cream like a cat with fresh milk?" Sam's fiery blush was answer enough. Dean reached out and thumped Sam's knee with a loose fist and said, "That's my boy."

Sam couldn't take any more of his brother's teasing. This time when he made the move to rise from the couch, Dean let him go, but not without making one last smart-ass remark. "Did you make it to God status?"

Sam turned, and without a word, flipped Dean off, then turned back and went to his room, slamming the door behind him, but not before hearing his brother laugh uproariously.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted. I'm having delays in getting chapter four finished, and I wanted to hold this one off for a while, but I'll give it to you all now, and warn you the wait for the next chapter may take longer than I like. Please be patient with me. My muse is on hiatus again. *As always, my thanks for her invaluable help goes to the wonderful Suz Mc. I couldn't do this without you, dear. *hugs*_

~Chapter Three~

For a few weeks afterwards, Sam and Holly couldn't find the time or place to be alone together the way they wanted. Sam ached with wanting to be with her, to be able to have the time and freedom to lay with her and be able to taste and touch and make her come for him. He wanted to bury himself in her, and to know, finally, what it was like to make love. He was only sixteen, but he felt sure that what he was feeling for Holly was love.

He wanted to be able to talk to Dean about it, and ask questions, but he figured all he'd get from his brother was more jokes and back-slapping and 'That's my boys' and that was the last thing he wanted or needed.

So, he kept his thoughts to himself, stole what moments with Holly he could, and felt his frustration increase until he was so wound up he knew he'd explode if something didn't happen soon.

The beginning of May approached, and the school year was almost over. Dad had returned, all fired up and ready to pull Sam from school so the three of them could move on to the next hunt. He already had the next one lined up. Sam listened to his dad go on about it, and he fumed. There was no way in hell he wanted to leave. Not now! He was just about ready to tear into his dad when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder, and when their eyes met, and he saw Dean shake his head, Sam kept quiet.

Dean waited until John paused, then said, his voice calm and yet firm, "No, Dad. We're not leaving. Not yet." When John opened his mouth to speak, Dean held out his hand and said, "No. Sam's close to finishing the school year. He deserves to be given the chance. I'll stick around, keep the job at the shop then when school's over, we can meet you."

Just the thought of leaving Holly sent Sam into a rage. "I'm not leaving, Dean. Not even when school's over. Not now, now that I have Hol—"

Dean gestured at him along with a _shut up, Sam!_ look, which Sam interpreted to mean _not in front of Dad. I'll handle it_. He nodded slightly then sending his dad a 'go to hell' glare, he turned and stomped to his room.

He was sitting on his bed, doing homework, when Dean poked his head inside and said, "Dude, got a minute?"

Sam nodded and waved Dean in. He waited until his brother sat at the foot of the bed then said, "What's up?"

"I talked with Dad."

"Yelled at him, you mean." Sam had listened as the two had had words; John laying down the law, _his_ law, and Dean coming right back at him with reasons why he and Sam weren't going to leave.

"Yeah, well. You know Dad. You have to be loud to be heard over his voice." Dean shifted position, and reached into his right side jean pocket and drew out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "Happy birthday, bro."

Sam took it, a puzzled expression on his face, then he unfolded it and recognized the logo of a local motel on it. He scanned the paper and realized what it was. "A motel reservation? What's this for?"

Dean grinned and winked. "It's so you and your girl have a place to go so you can hook up. Just don't forget the condoms, dude."

Sam looked from the paper to Dean, and he wasn't sure what to think. Embarrassed that his brother would be so up-front about this, and yet happy that he would be able to be with Holly, finally. "Dean—"

Dean shrugged and said as he rose from the bed, "Have fun, little brother." He headed for the door, then turned back around and added, "By the way, Dad's leaving on the next hunt tomorrow. We're sticking around."

"How'd you get him to go along with it?"

"Didn't give him a chance, Sammy. I know you like this girl—"

"Her name's Holly, Dean." Sam wondered if his brother would ever remember a girl's name.

"Holly. I know you like her, but dude, when school's out, we gotta go. Get used to that fact. Do what you have to, spend what time you can with her and make it good 'cause we're outta here come June 1."

Sam looked up at Dean and knew by the look in his brother's eyes that what Dean said, he meant. He'd gone up against their dad for him, so Sam had to live up to his side of the bargain, even though he'd not been in on the deal when it'd been made. Reluctantly, he nodded his head, and listened, his eyes downcast, as Dean walked out the door and closed it with a click behind him.

wWw

Sam met Holly in front of her locker the next morning. He was leaning back against it when she walked up, and after looking around to make sure no faculty were nearby, he reached out and pulled her close, drawing her into a hug. He held her, when what he really wanted to do was pull her into the nearest supply closet and rip her clothes off and make her scream his name.

He groaned then pulling back slightly, rested his forehead against hers. "Dean gave me my birthday present last night."

"Your birthday? You didn't tell me it's your birthday!" she frowned up at him. "Sam...I would have gotten you something."

"It's not until Saturday. He, uh, paid for a motel room." He tipped his head down to look into her eyes, and read the confusion, then dawning shock and finally a look that said _ohhh...I get it! _When she grinned, he smiled back, and asked, "D'you think you can get away and spend the day with me?"

She stood on her toes and kissed him loudly. "I'll make sure of it."

Saturday morning couldn't come soon enough for Sam. He'd made plans with Holly that he'd meet her at her house, but he wasn't sure what arrangements he'd come up with to get them both to the motel. The town was too small for a metro system, and though he was used to hoofing it when he needed or wanted to get somewhere, he didn't want to make her walk.

Dean came through for him, yet again. That morning, when Sam walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchenette, Dean was already there, which shocked Sam stupid. Unless he had to work, Dean was usually the last one up. The man loved his sleep, and Sam supposed he couldn't blame his brother. There were all too many times, when they were on hunts, that sleep wasn't an option. When he had the opportunity to get it, Dean wouldn't drag himself out of bed until mid-morning, long after Sam and their dad had started their day. It pissed John off, and he'd argued with Dean about it over and over, but Sam understood, and he'd often sided with Dean. Eventually, John had given up.

This morning, though, Dean was up and had breakfast on the table. "Hey, Sammy. grub's on. Grab some before you hit the road." He set a glass of orange juice on the table, gestured from Sam to the glass, then turned back to return the carton to the fridge.

"Why are you up so early?" Sam asked after taking a sip. "I didn't think you had to be at work until 10:00."

"I don't. I'm walking there today."

Sam sent Dean a surprised look. "Why? Is there something wrong with the car?"

"Nope." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys and tossed them to Sam. "Rest of your birthday gift, Sammy. You gotta have wheels, right? Spend the day with Holly...in style!" He winked at Sam then turned away once more, this time to reach for the skillet on the stove, and lifting it by the handle, carried it to the table and divided the scrambled eggs in it between his and Sam's plates.

Sam was shocked. Not only had Dean given him the means to be alone with Holly, he'd offered him the use of his baby. That alone almost never happened. Dean loved his car and rarely allowed anyone but himself to drive it. "Why are you doing this, Dean? The motel...ok, I understand that. But the car?"

Dean sat, and after taking a bite of food and washing it down with coffee, he looked up at Sam and, after a moment, sighed. "Sam, the life we lead, the way we're always moving around, never in one place...it's been hard on you. I know that. I guess I just wanted—"

"What?" Sam asked, not accustomed to his brother being willing to talk about this. "What do you want, Dean?"

"I wanted you to have a day just for you; a day without responsibilities. A day with your girl where all you have to be concerned about is that she comes before you do." He grinned at Sam's blush then continued. "The baby's gassed up, waxed and polished, and I've stashed a few necessities on the back seat. Sam—" he paused a moment as if considering his next words. "I guess I wanted to do this for you because I know how hard it's going to be on you to have to leave in a few weeks. I wanted to give you some memories to take with you when we go."

Sam felt his eyes tear up, but he didn't want Dean to see it. He reached for his juice again and took a sip, hoping to get his emotions under control before he looked back at his brother. Once he'd swallowed down the lump clogging his throat, he looked up and noted Dean's nonchalant expression and realized that his brother just might be as embarrassed by his little speech as Sam was, and was trying in his own, Dean-like way, to hide it. Allowing his brother his chick-flick-free moment, Sam nodded his thanks and said no more.

When the two of them finished eating, Sam rose from the table, gathered the used dishes, and set them in the sink. Since there were so few pieces, he went ahead and washed and dried them, and put them away. As he moved past Dean, who had moved from the table to the couch where he was putting on his boots, Sam reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean shrugged the sentiment away as if it were nothing. "Get outta here. Your girl's waiting."

wWw

When Sam pulled the Impala up to the curb in front of Holly's house, she came bouncing out to meet him, and barely gave him the chance to get up and out of the car before she threw herself into his arms. He grabbed her up and pulled her close and gave her a long, deep kiss. He could've kept her there for hours had they not been interrupted by her mom when she greeted him from the front door of the house.

"Good morning, Sam! Have you had breakfast?" Laura Jacobs called out.

Sam pulled back from Holly reluctantly, and giving her a bemused grin, turned to the house and her mom to reply. "Hi, Mrs. J. Yeah, I've eaten. My brother fixed breakfast for me this morning."

"Well, come on in for a minute. I have something for you." She turned and walked back inside, leaving the door open slightly.

Sam shrugged, and taking Holly's hand, walked with her toward the house. "What's she talking about, Hol?"

Grinning, Holly replied, "You'll see."

When they walked into the house, Mrs. J stood in the doorway between the foyer and the living room. She held a small wrapped package, and wore a soft smile that Sam recognized as the same one Holly often gave him. When she held it out to him, she said, "Holly told us, her dad and I, that today is your birthday. It's not much, but we wanted you to have it."

Sam accepted it, and after looking to Mrs. J for permission to open it, and receiving her nod in reply, he slipped a finger under a taped-down flap and tore it open. After a moment, he found revealed within a well-crafted leather wallet. He sent Holly's mom a shocked look. "It's amazing, Mrs. J. Really! I love it." He turned it over in his hands and admired the deep mahogany shade of the tanned skin, the stitching around it, and the designs pressed into the leather. On one side, surrounded by an oval-curlicue shape, were his initials, SW.

She grinned, pleased. "I hoped you would. My husband and I do leatherwork as a hobby. It's almost a family hobby, really. Holly does the decorative stamping."

"Hol...really?" Sam asked, turning to her for confirmation. "I only just told you about my birthday the other day. This looks like it took a long time to make." He caressed the leather with his thumbs, completely in awe that she'd done this with her own hands.

She nodded, pride in her family's handiwork glowing on her face. "Mom and Dad already had it made. I just stamped your initials into it last night."

He took her in his arms and hugged her tight, until Mr. J's voice broke in. Sam looked up and found Holly's dad standing in the doorway.

"'Morning, son."

Sam looked over at Holly's father, and nodded at him respectfully. "Sir." He slipped the wallet into his pocket, nervously leaving his hand there.

Stephen Jacobs strolled over to stand in front of Sam, his hands in his pants pockets, and looked down at the teenager's clasped hands. He looked back up and shared a look with Sam, and without a word, Sam understood. Message received.

"Got special plans for the day, do you?" Mr. J asked, sharing a look this time with Holly.

"Yes, Daddy. Being Sam's birthday and all, we thought we'd hang out with some friends. Nothing much." Holly gave her father a smile, and Sam recognized it as being similar to one Dean used when he was shoveling a mound of steaming bullshit in front of you. Holly just did it prettier.

"Hmm. Well, have fun. Don't be late. Call if you need a ride home."

"I have a car, sir," Sam offered. "It's my brother's, but it's safe. I'll have Holly home early."

"_Daaad_..." Holly moaned at her father's protectiveness. She rolled her eyes at him then giggled when he winked down at her. "I know the rules. Home by ten, call if I need a ride, be careful. Got it. Can we go, now? _Pleeeeeze_?" Getting a nod from her dad, Holly grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him out the door.

As soon as Sam got Holly seated and then moved around the car to get inside himself, he turned to her and asked, "Where to?" Part of him wanted to drive immediately towards the motel, breaking all speed limits, and another part, the nervous part, wouldn't mind putting _it_ off just a little longer. So, he decided to let her choose.

Holly looked over at him, and Sam read the nervousness in her eyes. When she commented, her voice soft and a little hesitant, "It's your birthday, Sam. It's your choice," he nodded, and said as he turned the ignition, "Let's just drive for a little bit. Dean doesn't give his baby up to anyone very often, so let's take advantage of it." He grinned, adding, "He gave us a full tank." Holly's giggle was all the answer he needed.

As he drove through town, and the two of them talked about school, and their friends, and other topics, Sam began to relax. He realized it wasn't often he was given the chance to have a day like this, where he could decide for himself what he would do, where he'd go, and who he could spend that time with. Having his girl snuggled up beside him, her hand resting lightly on his thigh, and Dean's car in his control for a day, Sam figured it couldn't get much better than this. Taking his eyes off the road for just a moment, he turned his head and kissed Holly on the temple, then returning his concentration back on the road, he sighed happily.

After driving around for a while, they ended up at a park just on the outskirts of town. Considering it was a nice day at the beginning of May, there weren't a whole lot of people out and about, which surprised Sam. As he helped Holly out of the car, he scanned the area, and noted only a few people. A woman was jogging down a concrete pathway to their left, and a man and a child were tossing a ball back and forth a little further in, on the right. Sam smiled, remembering the few times Dean took him to a park to toss either a ball, or a time or two, a Frisbee, between them. Then, realizing how long ago that had been, he frowned.

"Sam?" Holly asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

He nodded, then smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. "Yeah. I'm good. Let me get something out of the back seat, then we'll head out." He opened the back door, and just as Dean had said, there was a stash of supplies on the seat. Dean, he saw, had planned for most anything. A folded blanket, a cooler that Sam suspected contained beer, and a few other things that were gathered into a handled bag. Sam handed the blanket to Holly, then pulling out the cooler and the bag, he butted his hip against the car door, the hinges creaking loudly as it slammed shut.

They strolled through the freshly mown grass, their steps sending up one of Sam's favorite scents of summer. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs, and felt good...really good. When Holly gestured toward a nearby tree questioningly, Sam dipped his head in agreement, and followed her until they reached its base, shaded under a full canopy of emerald leaves.

Sam took the blanket from Holly and spread it out, then together they lay on it, Holly on her back and Sam, on his side, his head propped on his right hand as he looked down at her. With his other hand, he cupped her cheek, caressing it softly, before he leaned down and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted, and also for the fact I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger. I've had this part written for a while now but didn't post it because I wanted to add more, but since the lazy muse isn't cooperating, and I've had requests for an update, I won't make y'all wait any longer. I will _try..._note the word _try..._not to make y'all wait this long for the next part. Thanks for hanging in with me. I love you all!

~Chapter Four~

Sam was really getting into the kiss when Holly pushed him back a little, ending it. He looked down at her, puzzled, when she cupped his face and said, her voice soft and, Sam noticed, a little shaky, "Sam? Give me a minute?"

"What's wrong, Hol?" When she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, Sam rolled off her and propped himself on his arm to look down at her. He took one of her hands in his and rested them on her stomach, wanting to be touching her somehow.

Holly took a deep breath, then looked up at Sam and said, her voice quavery, "I'm scared."

"About what?" Sam asked, wondering if she was uncertain in the same way he was.

Holly reached up and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, playing with it lightly, as she gathered her thoughts. Sam watched the expressions flit over her face and waited, wanting to give her the time she needed to talk with him. When her thumb passed over his lips, he pursed his mouth and kissed the pad of it, then leaned his head down just enough to draw the digit in his mouth, and sucked on it.

Holly smiled, relaxing a bit, then said, looking back into Sam's eyes, "Last year, before you moved here, I went out with a boy. He was in one of my classes, and I really liked him—"

Sam didn't like what he guessed was coming. Little twinges of unease snaked through him, and even though he knew he needed to listen to her, he didn't want to hear it either. "What happened?"

Holly cleared her throat then said, her voice husky, "We went out several times, and I thought things were going really good. He treated me nice, and Mom and Dad liked him. Then one night, when we were in his car, he...he..."

Sam felt a rage engulf him; so sure that Holly was going to tell him she'd been raped. _I'll kill the fucker_ he swore silently, bile rushing into his throat, the rapid thrums of his heart rushing in his ears. He pushed it back so he could hear Holly when she continued to speak, but it was a struggle.

She rushed to reassure him. "He didn't rape me, Sam. I can see that look in your eyes."

He wasn't a fucking bit surprised she could see his rage. The sonofabitch used her, and Sam knew if he could find him, he'd tear him limb from limb. He trembled with the need to take out his fierce anger out on the fucker.

He refused to take it out on Holly, though. She needed him to calm down and listen. He closed his eyes and worked to let go of his outrage, then opened them to look back at her. "Then what happened, Hol? He scared you, I see that. What did the asshole do?" Sam drew their clasped hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, trying to calm them both.

"He just got a little too enthusiastic. He didn't...didn't bother to get me—" she paused, and Sam thought he knew what she was trying to say.

"He didn't get you ready?" Sam whispered, and it was then he wanted to thank Dean for the discussion they'd had a few days earlier. Without the information Dean had shared, he wouldn't have understood what Holly was trying to admit to him.

Holly met his gaze, and Sam read the relief in her soft blue eyes. She nodded and said, "It was my first and only time, Sam, and it wasn't good. It hurt. He rutted and figured, I guess, that because he got off, I did too."

"How is that not rape, Hol?" Sam asked. "The sonofabitch just took from you without giving back." He felt weak and helpless that he hadn't been there to protect her, and it pissed him off.

"It wasn't rape, Sam. I wanted him. I don't blame him for how it turned out. I guess he was just impatient or something. It would have been nice if he'd thought of me and how I felt at the time, but..." she shrugged, and it hurt Sam that she was so willing to forgive. He couldn't, though. He refused to.

He figured Holly saw in his eyes how upset he was. When she drew Sam down and kissed him, he resisted lightly at first, then he kissed her back, sweet, gentle. "I'm not like that, Hol. With us, when we do it, it'll all be for you," he promised then wanting so badly to replace her bad memories with new, better ones, he drew her back for another kiss, but it was much more than that.

Their mouths meshed together, and tongues thrust, and Sam wanted to devour her, eat her up, from the hot taste of her mouth all the way down her body, only this time, he'd make sure it would be good for her. Forget about him and how all he wanted was to be buried to the hilt inside her. When they finally made love, and Sam knew that's what it would be for him, it'd be all for her. He didn't matter. She did.

wWw

After the shock to his system from Holly's admission, Sam didn't want to rush her straight from the park to the motel. He knew they both needed time to settle their minds. He couldn't do for her what he wanted to unless he got his head on straight, and it took some time to do it, his fury was that strong. He wanted revenge; he needed it so much he could almost taste it, but the time for it was past, and he didn't want to hurt Holly by beating the shit out of the guy when she'd moved beyond it and let it go. He figured he'd try to do the same, as hard as it was, because it was for her. She was too important to him not to try.

It was late morning, and Sam's stomach rumbled. Since Dean hadn't packed a lunch for them (it'd just been beer, which didn't surprise Sam) he helped Holly to her feet, and after gathering up the blanket, bag and cooler, they made their way back to the car.

The stuff returned to the back seat, Sam playfully tickled Holly and stole kisses from her, making her squeal and giggle. He captured her, and held her against the warm heat of the car, his tall body pressing all along her shorter, more delicate one. The feel of her, the way their bodies aligned so perfectly to one another, Sam's young libido soon asserted itself, and he felt himself grow rock hard against the softness of her.

Laughter subsided, and when Sam looked down at Holly and saw how her eyes had gone from their baby blue to a darker, smoky shade, he knew she wanted him as much as he did her. He ran a hand over her left cheek, and admitted, his voice deep and husky, "I want you so much, Hol. I want to grab you up and race with you to the motel, and stay there with you all day, but I don't want to rush you."

Leaning her face into his hand, Holly closed her eyes a moment then said, her voice equally soft and low, "I'm okay, Sam. I know you're upset by what I told you, but it's over and done. Let it go, okay? Please?" Her eyes, moist and pleading, ripped into him, and Sam knew he couldn't refuse her anything.

He dipped his head in acquiescence. "Okay." He let her tug his head down to kiss him, and he felt some of his fury over the situation fall away.

When his belly rumbled again, more loudly than before, Holly giggled and slipped a hand between them to rub it soothingly. "Let's go get you some food. You're growling like a bear."

They spent the next couple hours in a diner, eating, talking, holding hands...putting off going to the motel. Sam wanted Holly, and he knew she wanted him, but for Sam, making love for the first time was a momentous thing, and as much as he wanted to be with her, he was nervous that he wouldn't make it good for her especially after what she'd gone through with the asshole.

Sam saw in Holly's eyes that she was as nervous as he was, and that somehow made it easier for him. Knowing it wouldn't get any easier with time, he reached for her hand and asked, his voice soft and low, "Are you ready, baby?" He could read in her eyes she knew what he meant.

When she nodded, he rose from the bench seat they'd been sharing and helped her up then hand in hand, he led her from the diner and into the car.

wWw

Sam was surprised by the motel room Dean provided for them; it wasn't like some of the run-down places they had stayed in over the years. It was actually a nice one, and the room itself was clean, and decorated in tones of smoky blue and beige, unlike some of the more unusually-themed rooms they'd stayed in in the past. Silently thanking his brother, Sam followed Holly into the room, and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Holly turned to face him, a small nervous smile crossing her face. She held her hands clasped in front of her, and her gaze hit on everything in the room but the queen-size bed that dominated the space.

Sam moved to stand in front of her, and took her hands in his. Already knowing the answer, he still asked, "Nervous?"

Holly nodded and replied, "Yeah, I am. Are you?" Her blue eyes were huge in her face.

Sam nodded back. "Yeah, but I don't wanna wait anymore." He bent down and kissed her, and when their lips met, Sam felt it to his bones.…


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: My apologies for taking so long to get another chapter posted. I know it's been way too long. I appreciate those of you who continue to read and ask for updates. The muse hasn't been with me and this story for a while, but I did promise I wouldn't leave it unfinished. Thanks for bearing with me._

**~Chapter Five~**

When Sam pulled back, dragging on Holly's full lower lip with his teeth, he smiled down at her and noted how her soft blue eyes had gone dark and deep. He bent forward again and set his lips to nibbling on the side of her neck, lightly sucking on the scented curves. She smelled so good...and Sam groaned softly. He licked a damp stripe up her neck and around the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Hol—" he whispered, pulling her closer. "I want you."

Holly leaned her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. "I want you too, Sam," she replied, grasping his shoulders tightly. Her voice soft, but sure, she added, "I want to make love with you."

Sam gave her another kiss, then stepping back, took her hand in his and led her to the bed. "I want to make it good for you, Hol. I do, but..."

"You're nervous. I know. I am too. You'll be fine, Sam. Whatever you do, we'll be fine. We have time." Holly cupped his face and gave him a sweet smile, and Sam felt some of his nerves fade away. So what if he'd never made love before? She was right. Whatever they did, whatever they had together, it would be awesome because they loved each other.

He released her hand and lifted his to begin slowly slipping the buttons of her blouse from their holes, gradually revealing the lightly freckled skin of her chest to his gaze. Her subtle musky perfume filled his senses; she smelled so good, so sweet, it only added to everything else that made his desire for her grow. When her blouse was undone, the lacy confines of her breasts filled his gaze. "You're so beautiful, Hol," Sam whispered as he leaned down to bury his nose into her cleavage. He kissed one curve of her breast, and gave it a small wet swipe of his tongue.

Holly leaned her head back, and cupping the back of his head, her fingers threaded through his hair, she tugged him close. "Sam..." she moaned softly.

When he felt her begin to slide down, as if the strength in her legs were giving out, he guided her down to lie on the bed, and followed her down, covering her with his own body. He held himself above her, and looked down into her eyes. "You ok, baby?"

Holly smiled back up at him, and nodded. "Yeah. Are you?" She spread her legs open a little wider, shifting her hips, allowing Sam to rest between her thighs, and she reached around him, cupping his ass with her hands and pressing him down. She grinned wider and said, "Oh yeah...you're good!"

Sam blushed slightly. He knew what she meant. He had no doubt she could feel his hard on pressing against her through his clothes and her own. "Yeah, I, um—"he couldn't resist flexing his hips forward, rubbing himself against her. "Yeah."

"Sam, it's ok. You feel good against me. I want it. I want you." She caressed his butt, cupping the curves of his ass cheeks a time or two before letting her fingers run over his waistband and under, teasing at his heated skin. "Can I—can I touch you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, please," he wanted to beg. "I want your hands on me, over me." He let his eyes close briefly; the feel of her skin next to his felt so fucking good, and she was barely touching him. "I wanna touch you too."

Holly nodded her agreement. For the next several minutes, they caressed each other, through clothing, and gradually, as they began to disrobe each other, with skin on skin. Sam helped her remove her blouse, then his shirt, and for long sweet moments, they explored each other, hands and lips charting new territory.

Sam reached between them to deftly unfasten the front hook closure of her brassiere. He commented dryly, "It had to be a man who designed these things."

Holly giggled. "Why is that?"

Sam grinned. "Ease of access. It gets a guy right where he wants to be with a flick of a finger." He demonstrated. "See?" He gazed down at the perfection of her bare breasts, their youthful fullness beautiful to him. He cupped one of them and lifted the mound a little higher to wrap his lips around the nipple. He drew on it, and ran his tongue over and around the areola and the sentient bud. "_Mmmm_," he hummed around her.

Holly sighed and held him close. Her voice was breathy when she asked, "And you know this from your vast amount of experience?"

Sam lifted up and, looking down into her laughing eyes, admitted, "No...but I'm a quick study." He gave her a dimpled grin then bent back down and resumed his feasting on the silken skin of her breasts.

Holly sighed as he continued making love to her with his lips and mouth, tongue and hands. After several minutes, when Sam left her breasts to begin moving down her body, leaving a warm damp trail down her stomach, she shifted impatiently. "Sam...I need – please. I need more," she pleaded softly.

He looked up at her. "What do you need, Hol? Tell me." He ran a hand downward, blindly searching for the fastening of her jeans. Finding it unerringly, he slipped the metal button from the hole and slid the zipper down then slowly, teasingly, ran his hand under the fabric of her silky panties to cup her.

Holly gasped at his touch. "Sa—Sam..." She reached down and impatiently tugged at the waistband of her jeans. "Off. Get these off me, please." She lifted her hips and pushed at the coarse fabric binding her and hiding her from Sam's touch.

Sam pulled his hand free and assisted her in peeling her jeans off. As he pulled, he took her panties with them, leaving her bared to him, but for her open bra and blouse still beneath her. Within minutes, she was completely nude and lay before him, like a feast to a starving man.

"Now you," Holly ordered as she worked to rid him of his own clothing. Together, they unfastened the pants, and, once Sam shifted his position between her legs, he pulled the jeans and his boxers down his hips and thighs, all the way, until he was free of them and tossed to the floor. Only then, once they were skin to skin, nothing hiding them from each other, did Sam move back between her legs.

Holly rubbed herself against his erection. "Can I...can I touch you?" she asked, her normally pale blue eyes now dark with passion and need.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I want you to." He felt her hand slip between them, and when she took his hardness in her small hand, he sighed loudly. _Finally_, to feel himself in her grasp, Sam struggled to hold back. He didn't want to blow his wad before they'd even begun. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and fought to regain control, and was relieved when, after a long minute, he found it. He opened his eyes once more and met her gaze with his own.

Holly's pale eyes glistened with amusement. "What's wrong, Sam?" She gave his erection a firm tug and smiled when he groaned. "Feel good?"

Sam nodded his head then rested his forehead in the curve of her neck. "Yeah. Yeah, it feels amazing." He swallowed loudly, then found himself nearly pleading, "Don't… don't stop." He felt the grip of her hand around him gentle as it moved downward until she cupped his balls in in her palm, and lightly rolling and caressing them with her fingers and thumb. Sam knew if she kept going, he'd definitely lose it.

"Gotta—" he sputtered as he gripped her arm, forcing her to cease her efforts. "Stop. I need a minute."

"Sam? Are you ok?" Holly asked, concern now filling her voice. She looked up at him, her eyes having grown damp. "Did I—"

"I'm ok," Sam promised her with a soft smile. "I just want to make you feel good. Let me—" he asked as he began moving down her body. As he did so, he looked into her eyes. "Let me taste you. I loved it last time we did this."

When Holly grinned and nodded in reply, her pale locks spread out across the pillow, Sam chuckled. "Just lay back and enjoy. I've decided this is something I like doing."

"Lucky me," Holly sighed happily.

Sam picked up where he left off. As he moved down her body, delighting in the warm musky aroma of her, he blazed a damp trail over the smooth skin of her abdomen, slipping the tip of his tongue around and inside the divot of her belly button, making her giggle. When she quieted, he moved down a little further, shifting position between her spread thighs. He lowered his head and felt the brush of her pubes tickle his chin. He took a deep breath and breathed in the scented warmth of her.

"Sam," Holly sighed. "I need—"

"What?" Sam asked. "What do you need?" He reached up, his forearms brushing the inside of her thighs, and ran fingers of both hands through her dark curls.

"Your tongue on me," Holly managed to gasp as Sam parted her folds.

"Where?" he asked as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the moist rim. "Here? Or how about here?" he said as he slipped his tongue inside and teased the nub of her clit. Her soft cry in response clearly told him he'd hit bulls-eye.

As he worked her with fingers and tongue, Sam licked up her spicy juices and realized how much he loved the flavor of her. He could spend hours like this, cradled between her legs, giving her pleasure even as he found it in the giving.

Before he was ready for it to end, Sam felt her body tremble with her approaching orgasm. Her thighs gripped his shoulders, her heels locking with one another around his back, and the ragged cry she released as she came gave him all the confidence he'd been lacking less than an hour earlier. He pressed a long kiss to the warm inner curve of her thighs, one then the other, before rising up and looking into her eyes.

"Hol?"

Once she found breath again, Holly replied, "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel awesome!"

Sam chuckled. "So I did ok?"

Holly giggled. "Yeah, you did, but you don't think we're finished yet, do you?" Running her fingers through his hair, she gripped the sides of his head and held him. "I think it's your turn."

"Me?" Sam didn't have to think long about it. "Yeah. That'd be perfect!"

Tugging on his hair, Holly said with a smirk. "Then come up here."

Wondering what she had in mind, but hoping for something in particular, Sam crawled back up her body thinking she'd roll him over and give him his first blowjob. Not so much. As soon as his hard on brushed her wet pubes, Holly wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place.

"Hol—"

"Inside me, Sam. Please."

Dean's words flooded Sam's brain. "_No glove, no love, Sammy. No chick is worth being trapped and in trouble over. Our lives are for shit much of the time, but there's no way you need to be creating babies or getting diseases just for a few minutes of getting off. Use your head, and I don't mean the little one between your legs." _He loved Holly but he knew his brother's advice, course though it was worded, was correct.

"I gotta—" Sam shifted from her body and off the bed. As he reached for his discarded jeans, he explained, "Condom. I need to protect you."

When Holly's eyes began to glisten, Sam moved back to the bed and lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Baby, what is it?"

Holly buried her face against his chest, and Sam could feel the moisture of her tears on his skin. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"When Brian and I—"

"He was the asshole you told me about?" Sam asked, hating the name she revealed in her admission.

She nodded, then continued. "He didn't use a condom when he – it hurt, and I worried about, well, you know."

Sam was enraged, but he didn't want to worry or scare her. "I won't do that to you, Hol. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her, soft and gentle at first, then when he felt her respond and open her mouth to him, slipped his tongue inside and shared the taste of her that still lingered there with her.

They kissed for several long minutes until, finally, Sam pulled away and, cupping her face in his large hands, promised her, "I'm going to protect you, and make it good. It'll be good for both of us."

"Thanks," Holly said, then asked shyly, "Can I help you put it on?"

"What? The rubber?" Sam asked, his eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"Uh, huh. I want to."

Sam nodded. "Ok. Here." He handed her the small foil wrapper then rolled over to face her.

Nervously ripping into the package, Holly admitted, "I've never done this before. Have you?"

Sam shook his head. Ignoring Dean's advice, he made an admission of his own. Taking a deep breath, he said, his voice low, "No. Hol, I've never… never had, um, had sex. You're, um, my first."

Holly gaped at him. "Really? Never? But you're… you so _good_ at it!"

Sam felt a scarlet blush paint his cheeks. "Yeah, I, uh… well, my dad and brother and I move around a lot. We're never in one place long enough for me to meet girls. You're my first, Holly, and if I make it good for you, it's because I think about you all the time and I want… I want to make it good for you. I love you," he said again.

Holly leaned in and kissed him then said, her voice soft and sure, "I love you, too."

As Sam watched, Holly pulled the condom from its wrapper then, slowly, pinching the reservoir tip between her finger and thumb, rolled the latex down his rigid cock. He sighed, the sensation of her hands on him felt so fucking good.

Once the rubber was in place, Holly lay back down and drew Sam along with her. "I'm ready, Sam. I need you."

The moment he'd been waiting forever for was at hand, and Sam felt his nerves return in full force. He let loose a sharp sigh, and admitted, "I'm nervous."

Holly cupped his cheeks. "Don't be. It's be amazing, for both of us." Parting her legs, she tugged him over her then reached down and pressed her palms over each curve of his ass, until Sam felt her curls against his sheathed dick.

Reaching between them with a trembling hand, Sam grasped himself and rubbed against her, up and down her slit, moistening himself with the slick that still painted her entrance. "Ready?"

Nodding, Holly said, "I have been, for weeks!"

Grinning, Sam admitted, "Me too," then with a smooth slide, slipped inside her. Just an inch or so, giving himself time to get used to the idea that, yes! Finally! It was happening. Thrusting once more, Sam went deeper, deeper, until finally he was balls deep inside her, right where he felt he belonged.

It felt so fucking amazing; he never wanted to leave this moment. When Holly wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, Sam buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply of her heated scent – the spiciness of her sweat, the tang of her juices that were even now making his entry smooth, the lingering aroma of her perfume – and became lost in her. He thrust inside, again and again and again, trembling as he felt the beginnings of release begin to tickle at the base of his spine.

Holly's soft moans grew into sharp cries and heated gasps as her own orgasm rushed over her, and knowing that she was finding pleasure from his efforts brought Sam to his own fierce release. He grunted her name as he came, then gasped for breath as he collapsed over her, covering her slender body with his own lanky one.

After a few minutes, Holly shifted under him. "Sam? Can you move off me? I can't breathe."

Embarrassed, Sam apologized. "I'm sorry." He rolled over then wrapped himself around her. "You ok?"

Holly managed a chuckle. "I'm most definitely ok. You?" She ran a hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple with her thumb.

Sam grunted. "Stop it. It tickles." As soon as he said it, though, he rested a hand over it, and twined his fingers with hers. "I'm _awesome_!"

Holly giggled then rising up on an elbow, looked down at him. "Yes, Sam Winchester, you _are_!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sam exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I did."

The resulting playful tussle they engaged in led to another _awesome_ bout of lovemaking – an afternoon's worth, actually – and by the time Sam finally returned Holly to her waiting parents, the two of them had left a nice dent in the supply of condoms Dean had provided.

As Sam drove the Impala back to the apartment where he was sure Dean would be waiting – anxiously at that – for his car, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He was young, in love, and his despised virginity was no more.


End file.
